Zerna, Orlais
by Queen Of Silverveil
Summary: Before the Industrial Revolution, Orlais withdrew herself from the world. Trade was shut down, ports closed off and her island fell away from almost all's memory. With an unknown threat now surfacing to her country, Orlais returns to the world to gain allies and help.


Elanor stepped out of the car, her boots clicking against the pavement as she entered the building. Cool air washed over her as the sudden temperature changed caused her to shiver slightly. She was used to hot air, and although air conditioning in her country was not uncommon, she hardly ever put it into use in her own home.

Shrugging her leather jacket off, she brushed her hands across her now bare arms and eyed the hall warily. Sparkling chandeliers reflected the golden walls and cast small rays of light along the large hallway. Even though the style was not of her own country, even Elanor could agree that the thought that went into the room was of careful consideration.

Shaking her head slightly she scolded herself~ "You are not here to ogle, girl. Get your ass in gear."

Walking across the room, she cracked open the door slightly and peered inside. She had been warned that it would be loud, but this was extreme. Two blondes were shouting obscenities at each other, waving their arms too. A man was sleeping by the window, and a longer haired blonde had walked over to the two that were fighting before. Stepping into the room, she choked on her spit when she heard the blonde's yelling.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT! I DO NOT HAVE CATERPILLARS FOR EYEBROWS!" The one who shrieked out seemed to be waving a tea cup around, not noticing how it had emptied out long before.

The other two blondes fell down laughing as the man appeared to get more and more red at the insult to his eyebrows. Raising her own eyebrow at him, Elanor _did_ notice how his eyebrows were abnormally bushy. Giggling quietly she turned her attention to the rest of the room. At the head of the oval table was yet another blonde.

"Of all things, this world has to offer, it is blondes?" Elanor thought.

"ZIS IS ENOUGH!" The blonde at the head of the oval table shouted. His eyes flashes dangerously as he gained the attention from everyone within the room.

"I vill not stand here vor another World Meeting listening to your ceaseless chatter. Do you understand?!" The man shouted. Elanor tilted her head thinking for a moment and moved swiftly across the room to stand at the opposite end of the table.

The trio that had been arguing earlier had opened their mouths to retort something to the man who seemed to be in charge of leadership here, but instead stopped when they saw the woman standing at the end of the table. Their composure immediately changed and they seemed to run over to her, all expressing themselves like perfect "gentlemen". At least in their own way.

The bushy eyebrowed one introduced himself, taking her hand gently in his and pressing his lips upon it. "I am Britain, a pleasure to meet you."

On normal circumstances, Elanor would've given him a swift kick to his unmentionables, however she was to play diplomat. Smiling politely she dipped her head and. However, before she was able to respond she had been pulled into another's arms suddenly.

"Hands off. I do not care for _touching._ " She hissed out.

The _other_ blonde only chuckled quietly and spun her away from him in turn bumping her against another chest. This time the person seemed of the same mind of her. Instead of pushing her away roughly however, he simply pushed her softly away from his form. A blue and white striped scarf hung around his neck as Elanor caught a whiff of cigarette smoke from him.

Steady hands placed themselves on her shoulders and steadied her. Her brief moment of unbalance was fixed by the tall man.

"Bedaard" he mumbled, shoving her gently away from him. Elanor appraised him briefly, eyeing over his blue and white scarf and his tall stature. His eyes met hers and ran over her body. They both withstood their inspection of one another. Holding out her bronze hand to him, she smiled.

"My apologies. I am Orlais, may I ask who you are?" Elanor's richly accented voice startled everyone around her. The accent did not interfere with her pronunciation, but instead elaborated on it.

The man in front of her appraised her once more before taking her hand and shaking it. His hands were cool and soft, brushing her rough skin in an almost loving way. "Netherlands." he flashed a cocky smile at her "Most call me Abel though."

A voice cleared behind Elanor and she paled. Abel chuckled at her sudden reaction, and withdrew his hand from her grasp gingerly. Nodding behind her, Abel took a step back and folded his arms.

Orlais turned and saw the room's eyes upon her. The man at the head of the table was staring at her.

"Vell? Care to zhare with zhe class who you are?" He asked.

Fiddling with her jacket's hem she sighed softly. Against her judgement, her superior had thought it was past due time to join a World Meeting. Walking to over to stand beside the man, she cleared her own throat and looked throughout the room to make sure that all attention was being given to her.

"Now, I suppose almost none of you know who I am, or the country I represent. Nonetheless, I am here. Questions at the end please, I detest being interrupted." Elanor's business-like air captivated the countries, and they all nodded slowly and sat down in their assigned chairs.

The country smoothed out her jacket, and inhaled. Speaking in front of her own people was never a problem, as she knew their faces well. All seventy-thousand of them. When Orlais had traded with the world, Elanor cared little for its inhabitants past the fact that they were her citizens. However, when Orlais cut itself off from the rest of the world, she payed more attention to those under her charge. Elanor snapped out of her trance by the blonde man next to her clearing his throat as he waited with the rest of the group for her explanation.

Tilting her head she looked around the room, and saw all eyes upon her. She swallowed dryly. 'Here goes nothing' she thought.

"Before the start of America's Revolution from Britain, Orlais was a big power in the world." cocking and eyebrow she saw surprised faces from all, but China and England. The former smiled knowingly and shook his head, while the latter scowled darkly at the mention of his old rival.

"We traded mainly with Turkey, China and Spain. This is mainly why you never heard word of us, we kept it that way for safety. Now, that is all you are going to hear from me this meeting. However, my boss has decided to invite you all to our capitol for our Harvest Festival." Elanor let out a grimace as the countries all started grinning save for a familiar pony-tailed man who frowned.

"If you are to attend the event, you will be coming with me. There is no other way to get to my country except for our ships." she wrung her hands behind her back and nodded swiftly, before making her way towards her old friend, before a arm blocked her path.

Her eyes traveling to its owner, she looked at him with disgusted disbelief. _Was he really doing this?_ The albino flashed a cocky grin at her, and snatched her hand tugging her to be seated next to him. His ruby red eyes intrigued her, but she wasn't about to show the Prussian any interest.

"I am zhe awesome Prussia. You have zhe awesome chance to meet zhe awesome me und Gilbird." he boasted, grinning. A little yellow bird peeped between his white locks and stared at her.

"Prussia... Aren't you..?" The Orlesian wrinkled her nose in thought and at this Prussian's forwardness "Not a country?"

The simple remark caused the man to wince and laugh stiffly. "Until now, vou weren't much of one eizer now were vou?"

His words were meant to sting, but the dark skinned country looked at him disbelievingly. "You're an idiot."

"Hey, hey, hey now. Zhere is no reazon for zat type of language." The albino reached out to Elanor's face and tilted her chin towards him. The Orlesian had enough. She wasn't some toy to be thrown about, and neither was her country.

"Remove your hand, or I will castrate you with my bare hands." she snarled as his eyes twinkled mischievously. The man's face widened in surprise, and his hand fell away from her face in shock. Gritting her teeth, Elanor gripped the leather strap of her bag, and rose from her chair. She was insulted beyond belief and angry. Casting a look about the room, she saw a few countries staring at her with different expressions, but most countries had returned to their bantering from before. Her boots made a dulled clicking against the carpeted floor as she flung open the door. A loud slam rang throughout the room as the countries all stared at the door, and then one another until Prussia spoke up.

"Vell, zat could have gone a bit better." The albino said sheepishly. The countries simply shook their heads at him.


End file.
